Battle of the Sexes
by Lady Josephynne
Summary: Bella, Rosalie, and Alice are three girls who have it all: money, good looks, and a job as co-founders and publishers of one of the fastest rising publishing companies. Have they finally met their match in Edward, Emmett, and Jasper? ON INDEFINITE HIATUS!
1. A Long Awaited Vacation!

A/N- Hi peeps! This is my first Twilight fan fiction so please don't flame. _ Constructive_ criticism will be welcomed. I've read Twilight and New Moon now! I also saw the movie and thought Edward was HOT! Vote in my new poll please!

**Disclaimer: Believe me, I wish I owned Twilight.**

Bella's POV

"No, Mr. Jameson, we're taking the week off." I sighed and snapped my lime green cell phone shut. Groaning, I went upstairs in the house, scratch that, mansion, which Alice, Rosalie, and I shared. I found it impossible that everyone at Lunar Books Publishing (the company the three of us owned) couldn't function with out us for a week.

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, popping out of a door. I frowned, peering at the pixie-like girl in front of me. As always, her short dark hair was groomed to perfection and eyeliner rimmed her sparkling dark eyes.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked her.

"When are we leaving for the resort?" She asked, tossing me a small cosmetics bag. This wasn't the best idea, seeing as I'd always been clumsy.

Alice darted forward, and plucked it out of the air before it fell, and handed it to me.

"In about… twenty minutes," I opened the bag and groaned, inside was various makeup tubes and compacts. I'd never been one for wearing makeup.

"Alright, and don't complain, pack that in your suitcase." She flounced back into her enormous pink and green bedroom.

I continued down the hall and knocked on Rosalie's door. Almost immediately, it opened to reveal a tall statuesque blonde with blue eyes. Her enormous room was decorated with bold red and black. One entire wall was covered with cabinets containing clothes, and those were just her current favorites.

"Are you done packing?" I asked her.

"Almost." She gestured at the two cream colored Chanel suitcases on her bed with clothes, shoes, and toiletries neatly arranged inside of them. I sighed, wishing that I could be as neat as Rosalie, or as fashionable as Alice.

I walked down the hall to my room. This was where I felt at peace. I had decorated my room in soothing blues, greens, and grays. I had two bookcases stuffed with the CDs I owned. My favorite kinds of music were R&B, jazz, and classical.

I went to my walk in closet and pulled out a green Dolce and Gabana suitcase. (One of my few splurges, normally I preferred regular old stores.) I plopped it on my bed and returned to my closet. I filled it with jeans, shorts, tank tops, t-shirts, my pajamas, underclothes, and to please Alice, three skirts.

Next, I walked to my adjoining bathroom and grabbed my hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, razor, and deodorant. I deposited them in my cosmetics case. Finally, I grabbed a pair of sneakers, sandals, and to again; please Alice, a pair of heels. I reconsidered and grabbed a simple dress. I zipped my suitcase shut, grabbed my purse, and headed downstairs. Alice and Rosalie were sitting on the couch, watching our flat-screen television.

"Come on!" I exclaimed.

They jumped up, and grabbed their suitcases and purses. Locking the door behind us, we left the house. At Alice's insistence, we put our stuff in the back of her custom painted pink Mercedes. Hopping in the car, we turned the radio up loud, and sped down the street.

"FREEDOM FOR A WEEK!" We yelled in unison.

A/N- So, what did you think of it? Boys will be entered next chapter.

Did I get their personalities right? R&R please! Oh yeah, are there any Jasper, Emmett, or Carlisle fan girls out there?


	2. He's Watching WHAT?

A/N- Hi peoples! What's up? Here's the next chapter starring……….. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper!!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, well…………..**

Edward's POV

"Come on!" I bellowed, waiting for Jasper and Emmett to appear.

"Edward, no need to yell, I'm right here," Jasper appeared, lugging a suitcase and his backpack.

We waited for ten minutes to see if Emmett would appear. Finally, I tore up the stairs of our enormous house and barged into his room. My jaw dropped in disbelief. He was watching _cartoons!_ This was the same routine he pulled every time he broke up with one of his girlfriends. A suitcase was open on his bed and stuff was thrown around. Abruptly, I turned off the TV.

"Ed-wa-rd!" Emmett whined. Despite the fact that he was 6' 6" and muscular, he looked like a five year old. His curly brown hair and innocent expression added to it.

"Let's go! I've been waiting for this vacation for forever!" I exclaimed.

He jumped up, threw stuff into his suitcase, and ran downstairs. I followed at a slower pace. Jasper was sitting quietly in a chair reading a book. His honey-blonde hair was messy, and there were dark circles under his calm gray eyes. Emmett looked the same, and I knew I looked worn out. Running a publishing company was hard.

We grabbed our bags and locked the door behind us. We tossed everything in the trunk of my silver Volvo. I put a CD in Debussy's music. Immediately, Emmett complained.

"Why do you have to play that sissy music?"

"Emmett, when we drive your car for a vacation, then we can listen to your music." Jasper patiently explained.

I shot him a grateful look and we took off.

The three-hour drive to the resort passed somewhat uneventfully. Emmett played his PSP, Jasper read his book, and I drove.

We were halfway there when we stopped for lunch. I pulled into the parking lot of a sushi bar. Emmett and Jasper would both be happy. We all loved sushi.

After lunch we took off again. When we arrived at the resort, we checked in, went up to our suite, and crashed despite the fact that it was only four in the afternoon

We woke up at seven and decided to go get some dinner. I knew there was a good Italian restraint about twenty minutes away.

Again, we hopped in the car, and took off.

A/N- So, what did you think? I'm sorry it was so short, but the chapters after this will get longer. See you soon! R&R!!!!! 


	3. I HATE SKIRTS AND DRESSES AND HEELS!

_A/N- Hi everyone! Sorry, but I've been really busy!!!!!!!!! This is the story I'll be working on for a while; all my other ones are going on hiatus. Sorry for everyone who likes Discovery and iCan't Believe it! , but I can't do three stories at once, and have my life too. I've been banned from the computer for a while, so that's why I haven't updated.(I'm saving up for a laptop- I NEED ONE!) Hope you all had a wonderful Christmas! On with the chapter!_

_Disclaimer: I __**really **__wish I owned Twilight, because then __**I **__would be Bella Swan._

BPOV

To say the least our ride to Half Moon Resort was… _interesting_. It started off with Alice insisting we stop at Sephora because she needed more eyeliner and lip-gloss. After that, we left, only to have her remember that she left her purse in the store. So, we had to turn around and go get her purse.

Then, Rosalie wanted Starbucks, so we went inside, and there was a humongous line. We let her wait inside while we sat in the car. After a half an hour, she came out with our drinks, and we left.

Finally, I realized I'd left my laptop at the house. I ran inside to get it, and after ten minutes of looking, found it. We were finally on our way after an hour and a half of delays. We made it there in three hours, checked in, and headed to our usual suite. It was a bedroom, bathroom, living room, and kitchenette. The bedroom had two queen-sized beds. The living room couch folded out into a bed that was where I preferred to sleep. The bathroom had a Jacuzzi tub and a long counter with THREE sinks.

We unpacked, called room service to stock our mini fridge with soda, water, and juice, and got ready to go to our favorite restaurant- Mariana's Italian.

I let Alice and Rosalie shower first while I watched TV. After they showered, I stepped inside, and sighed as the warm water cascaded down over my head. I shampooed and conditioned my hair, scrubbed my face, and shaved my legs. When I finished showering, I stepped out, dried off, and put my robe on.

I stepped out of the bathroom and my jaw dropped when I saw Alice and Rose.

They both looked _gorgeous!_

Alice had curled her hair. She had on a soft pastel pink dress that was off the shoulder and stopped three inches above her knees. She had on a pair of white stiletto heels and was holding a matching white clutch.

Rose looked just as good. Her blonde hair was straightened, and one side was pinned back with a glittery barrette. She had on a red halter-top with a flower embroidered in black thread on the lower left corner. Her skirt was red, black, and white plaid. On her feet were heels that matched Alice's, except they were black and she was carrying a black clutch.

"What are you going to wear, Bella?" Alice asked me.

I gestured to my jeans and t-shirt- I HATE SKIRTS AND DRESSES AND HEELS!

"Oh, NO!!!" Alice pulled out my capri pants and a purple, lace edged tank top with a black bolero jacket to wear with it, and my PURPLE clutch. (Alice had **insisted** we have matching clutches made.)

"Al-ic-e Br-an-do-n!" I whined, not wanting to submit.

"No ifs, ands, or buts about it, you are wearing this, or I will dress you myself." She looked at me sternly.

I sighed, obeying the tiny pixie, and dressed. When finished, I slipped my hair into a ponytail, pulled on my purple flats, and grabbed my clutch.

We headed out the door, when Rose asked me:

"Bells, where are we going for dinner?"

"Mariana's Italian, duh!"

"I knew that, I was just testing you," She grinned at me.

I sighed and continued down the hall to the elevator. When we reached the parking garage, Alice tossed me the keys, and I jumped in the driver's seat of the car.

On the way there, we discussed what we were going to get for dinner. It was always the same. I ordered the punch and mushroom ravioli, Alice had lemonade and minestrone soup, and Rose had the sprite and lasagna. After dinner we always headed out for coffee and pastries at a café nearby.

After a twenty minute drive, we arrived, parked our car and headed inside for our seven thirty reservations.

_A/N- I'm sorry! I started typing this last week but didn't finish until today. Next chapter- they meet! Should they be: complete strangers? Best friends from school? Complete enemies? Couples that broke apart? Or none of these? Let me know in your reviews! See you next chapter!_

_Chapter Quote:_

"_What, did you fall down again Bella?" – Emmett Cullen_

"_No, Emmett, I punched a werewolf." – Bella Swan (?)_

_-Emmett cracks up-_

_(Breaking Dawn)_


	4. Blast from the Past

_A/N- Hi everyone! How are you all?  
__This chapter: THEY MEET! I've decided- but that's for me to know and for YOU to find out! On with the chapter!_

**_Disclaimer: See previous chapters…_**

EPOV

We were sitting at our table in the restaurant waiting for our food. Emmett was cracking unrepeatable jokes as usual and Jasper was observing the restaurant.

A waiter went to the table behind us and I heard a female voice:

"YES!!"

Then,

"Bella, what'd you yell for?" This voice was also female.

"I haven't had this ravioli in FOREVER!"

"Isabella Marie Swan, that's no reason to yell!" The second voice scolded.

Isabella Marie Swan? Something clicked in my memory and I remembered a girl that I'd been a friend with up until senior year of high school.

_Flashback_

_"Miss Swan, Miss Brandon, and Miss Hale? May I please have your project?" Our drama teacher asked._

_Bella bent down to get the bag that contained their project- the play they'd written, two sample costumes, and miniatures of scenery. She started to panic when she couldn't find it. I quietly snickered. I'd snuck into her backpack to steal it and replace it with a bag of paper shreds. The projects were due today and worth one-third of our final grade._

_She found it and handed it to our teacher. She opened it and frowned._

_"Miss Swan, this is a bag of paper shreds! What kind of joke is this?"_

_Bella paled in shock and started stuttering. I bent down to my feet to pick it up and confess. But, then the bell rang. OH NO! This was bad. Jasper, Emmett and I leapt up and left the room to go to third period. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie stayed behind trying to explain to our teacher. _

_We'd known them since third grade. Alice and Jasper had been going out for eight months now, Rosalie and Emmett couldn't stand each other, and Bella and I were good friends. We were all very close._

_Somehow, someone found out we'd switched their project for a bag of paper shreds, and it got back to the girls. There was a furious confrontation at Jasper's home. We'd all been hanging out when Bella's cell rang. She answered it, getting more and more upset, until she hung up crying._

_"Bells, what's wrong, sweetie?" Alice asked her._

_Through her sobs, Bella managed to reply. She pointed a finger at me in dire accusation._

_"HE is the reason why the three of us failed drama!" _

_"WHAT?!" Rosalie yelled._

_"It wasn't just me! Emmett and Jasper were part of it too!" I protested._

_Alice turned to her boyfriend and slapped him._

_"Ali-" He began._

_"DON'T you DARE call me Ali! You just lost that right because I broke up with you."_

_The three of them stormed out and sped off in Rosalie's red Mercedes._

_We never spoke to them again._

_End Flashback_

I turned to look at the girl. Could it be the same person? **IT WAS. **Bella looked different. Her hair was chestnut brown, long and wavy. Her skin was a delicate tan and was flawless. Her heart shaped face beheld a pair of perfect pink lips and a set of deep chocolate brown eyes. Her deep purple tank top set off her skin. She was beautiful! My heart panged as I remembered how I'd been planning to ask her out that fateful day at Jasper's house.

She was sitting with two other girls. I guess they were Alice and Rosalie. The three of them were laughing. I silently grimaced at myself for my teenage stupidity. Then Emmett began a joke that he knows makes me laugh, and before I could stop I was laughing uncontrollably.

BPOV

My ravioli arrived, I yelled in excitement and Alice scolded me. I heard deep male laughter and looked for the source of the sound.

My eyes settled on a handsome man. His hair was an odd shade of bronze, but it was tousled into that "I just got out of bed" style and it looked adorable. Even from here I could tell that his eyes were sparkling green. His face looked like a statue- cold and pale. He had high cheekbones, a prominent jaw, and a perfect nose. Suddenly, my vision swam, and I saw a seventeen-year-old boy in the man's face. It was Edward Masen. Alice, Rose and I had been best friends with him and his two best friends until senior year of high school. Then they played a prank on us, and it caused us to fail one of our classes. I'd had a crush on him since freshman year and I was pained after we no longer talked to him.

My vision was suddenly blurry and hot tears fell down my face. Silently, I got up and fled the restaurant. Rose and Alice were close behind.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Rose asked me.

"Edward Masen." I replied, in between my sobs.

"What?!" Alice asked, shocked.

"Edward Masen, Emmett McCarty, and Jasper Whitlock are sitting in that building." I said to her, still crying.

Alice's face tightened at the mention of her former boyfriend and Rose's face creased into a mask of shock and fury as she heard Emmett's name mentioned.

Suddenly, I heard shouts.

"Bella! WAIT!" The voice was musical, that of an angel. It was Edward.

"What?!" I spat at him.

"Can you forgive me?" He asked, panting.

"You come back after eight years of no contact and expect me to forgive you?" I asked him bitingly.

"Bella, I was an idiot to do that to you and Alice and Rosalie. Jasper and Emmett were idiots too."

"Hey!" Emmett protested.

"Shut up!" Rosalie snapped.

I advanced slowly on him, looking like I was going to kiss him. My mouth opened and I started singing.

_"**State the obvious, I didn't get my perfect fantasy. I realized you love yourself. More that you could EVER love me! So go and tell your friends. That I'm obsessive and crazy, that's fine I'll tell mine you're GAY! And by the way… I hate that stupid old pickup truck you never let me drive. You're a redneck, heartbreak that's really been a lie. So watch me strike a match on all my wasted time As far as I'm concerned, you're just another picture to burn. There's no time for tears, I'm just sitting here planning my revenge. There's nothing stopping me, from going out with ALL of your best friends!"**_

He stopped me midway through the song.

"Bella, I know you're pissed at me. But just give me one more chance!"

"_**You should have said NO, should have gone home, and should've thought twice for you let it all go. Should've said no, baby and you might still have me."**_

"THAT WOULD BE A NO!" I yelled at him.

I slapped him across the face and beckoned to Alice and Rose. They followed me to Alice's car and we got in. I turned on 107.9 and we sped in silence back to the hotel.

We walked upstairs to our room. I silently walked into the bathroom. I opened my suitcase up and pulled out my green and blue pajama pants, blue tank top and fuzzy green slippers. I pulled them on, washed my face, brushed my hair, and pulled it into a low ponytail.

I then went out to the living room, sat down on the couch and started sobbing.

Alice came and sat on one side of me, Rose sat on the other side. She soothingly rubbed my back.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Alice asked me gently.

"Ali, I can't do this. He broke my heart after what they did in senior year. Seeing him again tonight broke it in half again, because you KNOW I had a major crush on him for THREE YEARS."

"Bells, you need a drink." Rose told me and I gave a watery chuckle.

"Sure, Rose." She walked to her suitcase and pulled out a bottle of vodka that she'd brought and some cranberry juice. I watched her skillfully make a Cosmo and hand it to me. I gulped it down with a sigh. She made me another one. Alice and Rose changed into their pajamas, I pulled out the sofa bed, and we curled up next to each other and watched TV. Occasionally I broke out crying and they would turn off the TV and comfort me. We fell into a deep sleep sometime after midnight. I woke at ten thirty the next morning confused, and all sobbed out, but ready for whatever we were going to do that day.

_A/N- Hope you liked it! Review, review, review! I'll see you all next chapter!_

_Random Quote of the Day:_

"_You stupid MUTT! How could you? My baby!"_

_-Bella Cullen after finding that Jacob has imprinted on Renesemee_

_(Breaking Dawn)_


	5. The Chapter With No Title

_A/N- Hello, hello! My dear fanfiction readers, I have missed you all so. I should have put this in the first chapter but the inspiration for this story came from the wonderful __Strictly Business__ by Analgesic Kiss. THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! –Trumpet fanfare plays- on with the story!!_

**_Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I own nothing, so please don't sue!_**

EPOV

My heart panged as Bella's delicate hand slapped my face with all her might. I felt my face grow hot when she left and realized I must be blushing! Emmett noticed and he started teasing me.

"Awww, did poor Eddie-poo's heart go flip-flop from seeing Bellsie-wellsie again?"

I growled and lunged for his face. Jasper stepped between the two of us and pushed me back.

"Edward, cool it man." He ordered me.

I sighed and headed back to finish my dinner. After we finished, we paid, and left. I thought about Bella all the way back to the resort. I noticed Jasper gazing off into the distance and muttering under his breath, I caught a few words.

"Me and my stupid teenage self! I can't believe I did that! Oh, if I'd known how that was going to turn out I never would have agreed to that prank. Alice looked as immaculate and beautiful as she did in high school. Our futures were planned! We were going to go college together, and get married! I gave her a freaking promise ring. A lot of good that did, she probably threw the thing in the toilet."

I stifled a laugh at the last sentence he muttered and concentrated on driving. We got back to the resort and crashed in our room. I flopped on the couch and sighed theatrically.

"What's up Eddie?" Emmett asked, a half serious expression on his face.

"You know." I said grimly.

"My god! I can't believe ROSALIE HALE got so freaking HOT! What happened to the annoying little butthead from school?" Emmett exclaimed.

"Emmett, you are an idiot!" I grinned halfheartedly and threw a pillow at him.

I went into the bathroom, took a shower, put my pajama pants on and fell into bed. My sleep that night was troubled, with Bella weaving in and out of them. Sometimes she was happy and laughing, other times she had tears streaking her face and her yelling at me. But, she always had a look of hurt in her eyes.

BPOV

I woke up the next morning with Alice sitting in a chair at the table on her laptop and I could hear Rose getting dressed.

I stretched, wincing as my cramped muscles tinged with pain. Alice looked over at me.

"Well, good morning sleepyhead!" She grinned at me and got up.

I pulled myself out of bed reluctantly and went to get some breakfast. I found Alice frying eggs and making toast for me. Coffee was brewing in the pot. My stomach grumbled hungrily and Alice laughed, hearing it.

At that minute, Rosalie walked into the room. Her hair was down and loose. She was wearing her red bikini with a black flower on the left side of the top, and the bottom was black. Over it, she had her adorable swimsuit cover up.

"Hey Bells! Glad to see you finally up!" She looked at me.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked groggily.

"Well, Alice and I were thinking about just chilling here, maybe going to the pool to swim?"

I agreed. Since what had happened last night I didn't really feel like doing too much.

I went and slipped on my navy blue bikini with a silver star pattern on the bottom. I groaned, and pulled on my cover up over it. I brushed my hair and waited for Alice to change. She emerged ten minutes later and we headed down to the pool. We took the stairs down. When we were one flight from the bottom, I suddenly pitched forward into empty space. My head hit the steps hard and I felt a searing pain in my head.

My vision became blurry, I could hear shouting, and then everything went dark.

_A/N- Sorry it's so short but it felt like the right place to end it. In your reviews, please tell me what you liked and didn't like. I appreciate it when people do reviews that say awesome and good job, but I need to know WHAT was awesome. It would be a big help to me! Also, I couldn't think of a title for this chapter, the person who can give me the best chapter title in their review, I'll give you an electronic ice cream sundae and a shout out in the next chapter! Thanks and see you all soon! _

_**Chapter Quote:**_

**"_Vampires play baseball?" –Bella Swan_**


	6. Maybe, Just Maybe

**_A/N- Hey guys! I'm EXTREMELY MAJORLY SORRY!!!! I know it's been like FOREVER since I updated but I've been really busy. And it's pathetic that that's always my excuse when I don't update for a really long time. Hopefully I'll update again next week. On with the story!_**

_**Disclaimer: Do I need to repeat myself?**_

**Bella POV**

I awoke groggily, with Alice sitting next to me. Rosalie was nowhere in sight, so I didn't know where she went.

"Oh my god! What are you three? Stalkers?" Alice demanded sharply. It was the same voice she used when referring to Jasper, so it must have been him. The "three" must have been him, Emmett, and Edward.

One of them leaned over me, and I recognized Edward's god-like face.

"Bella, are you all right?" He asked with concern.

I groaned, and tried to get up. I would have fallen, if Edward's strong arm hadn't caught me at the last minute, and swept me off my feet.

"Which room are you staying in?" He asked me.

"518. Knock, and Rose should let us in." Alice answered. Her face softened slightly because he was helping me.

He began walking up the stairs. I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't be tempted to look into his face. (I can't believe I still like him!)

We arrived at the door, Jasper knocked, and Rose let us in. Her face hardened when she saw the boys, but like Alice, softened slightly because Edward was helping me.

Alice led him into the bedroom, and he laid me on the bed, and pulled a blanket over me. Alice and him left the room, closed the door, and turned off the light. I fell asleep, but not before hearing a low buzz of voices in the next room.

**Alice POV**

After Edward and I had put Bella on the bed so she could rest, we returned to the living room where Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were standing uncomfortably in silence.

I broke it. "What are you three doing here?"

"We're on vacation pixie sticks. What else?" Emmett replied. I sighed. He had always called me that.

Rosalie broke in. "How dare you show up here? Do you have any idea what kind of state Bella's in right now? She is in SHOCK …" She would have continued but I gave her a Look, and she left the room quietly.

"Ok. Listen to me you three. Give me your phone number, and I'll give you ours. Call us in a couple of weeks, or better yet, a month and maybe we can talk. Edward, you helping Bella has gotten you off my "go-to-hell" list, and onto my "maybe-I'll-reconsider" list. To tell the truth, I've kind of missed you guys." I told them, slightly embarrassed.

Edward grinned slyly, and dictated a phone number to me. I gave them my office phone number, and opened the door, signaling it was time for them to leave. Just before he left, Jasper swooped down, and lightly pecked me on the cheek.

I blushed, and shut the door behind them. I suddenly realized that Rosalie couldn't find out what I just did or she would be pissed to no end.

I headed into the bedroom where Rose and Bella were to talk to them and see how Bella was feeling.

**Jasper POV (Yay Jasper!!)**

As I left Alice, Bella and Rosalie's room, I made a quick decision, and lightly kissed Alice on the cheek. I saw a faint blush in her cheeks, and smirked as she shut the door behind us.

"So, what're we going to do now?" I asked Edward and Emmett.

"OOHHH! Can we go see the new movie that came out: Finding Nemo 2?" Emmett exploded.

I bent over laughing. I swear, sometimes he is such a child.

"Um, how about NO?" Edward broke in through his laughter.

I thought about our encounter with the girls. Maybe, just maybe, we still had a chance to reconcile with them.

**Bella POV**

I awoke about an hour later, and felt a pain in my head. Grimacing I went into the kitchenette, and grabbed an ice pack. Rosalie and Alice were sitting on the couch, discussing something in low, urgent voices.

I moved closer so that I could hear what they were stressing over.

"You know, Solar Publishing Company is catching up to us? They just got JK Rowling to send in the manuscript for her latest book. We'd been working so hard to get her to send in her manuscript!" Alice exclaimed, worried.

"I know, and they just published Stephen King's newest book." Rosalie confirmed, also worried.

What are we supposed to do? I mean, we have a meeting with them in two weeks. Hopefully it'll be guys. Guys normally melt before us. I smirked, thinking about the meeting already.

_**A/N- So, that's a wrap! I know it was short, but hopefully the next chapter will be the meeting between them. Review, and I'll see you next chappie!**_


	7. No Not Again! The Pain! The Torture!

A/N- Hey guys! This chapter is posted in honor of my elation of summer being here and school being OVER! I realized that since summer is here now I'm going to be able to update much more regularly. Read and enjoy!

_**Disclaimer: Don't own!**_

Bella POV

Monday after we had returned from our vacation, and oh-so-NOT-lovely-run-in-with-the-boys, it was time for our big meeting.

Sunday night we were running around making sure we looked _immaculate._ Alice helped me decide what to wear, and I made sure my hair was extremely clean. I washed it, and set it in rollers before I went to bed. Yes, it would be painful, but worth it. Women have suffered in the past for beauty, and today's world was no different.

Monday morning at six o' clock I bolted out of bed. And, of course, me being grace in action, my foot got twisted in the sheet, and I fell painfully on the ground.

"Lovely, just what I need. A big fat bruise." I muttered to myself.

There was a twinkling laugh behind me. I knew without even turning around that it was Alice.

"Yes, Alice?" I sighed.

"Well, I came to get you up, but it seems that your abundance of exuberance has carried you out of your bed and landed you on the floor." She told me, a glimmer in her eye.

I suddenly felt fearful. I had seen that glimmer many times in her eyes since I had known her. It was the glimmer that had gotten me strapped to a chair (no, seriously!) for hours at a time while she fiddled with my hair and makeup.

I untangled myself from the sheet, and decided to run. But before I could take ten steps, Rosalie had caught me.

"No use Bella, we're going to make you gorgeous." She said sternly.

They hauled me off to Alice's specially designed bathroom where my outfit was laid on the counter. She pointed at it and said:

"Dress. Now."

I sighed; it was useless trying to fight the two of them. The outfit Alice had helped me choose included a sage green satin three quarter length sleeve, scoop neck blouse with forest green trimming. The bottom was a handkerchief hem forest green skirt that reached my knees and flared whenever I turned. My shoes were black peep toe shoe with a stiletto heel.

I dressed myself fine, until it came to the shoes. They simply would not go on my feet.

"Um, Alice?" I called.

"Yes Bella?" She responded.

"These shoes don't fit me." I complained.

She came to me and examined them.

"Well it's no wonder! These shoes are mine! I have a size five foot and you have a size eight foot, of course they aren't going to fit you silly goose!" She exclaimed.

"Why did you put your shoes with my outfit?" I asked.

"I don't know. I was tired last night, and probably wasn't thinking." She told me.

She went in to her gargantuan closet and rummaged around until she found another pair of shoes that looked slightly similar to hers, but thankfully, had a kitten heel. She produced them to me, and I gratefully slipped them on my feet.

Rosalie had dragged in a chair, and they tugged me over to it, before restraining me with two of Alice's silk Coach scarves. I sighed in reluctant defeat. They'd done this before!

After an hour of strange and somewhat painful things being done to my head and face, they let me look in the mirror. I gasped.

The woman looking in the mirror couldn't be me! Her hair was a rich chestnut brown color that flowed in curls past her shoulders. The brown eyes on her face had brownish-black mascara to her eyelashes and the eyelids had sheer eye shadow. Her skin looked soft and luminous and her lips were full with light melon colored lip-gloss on them.

They released me to go downstairs where I gratefully gathered my phone, wallet, keys, and everything else I needed. After another half an hour they had arrived downstairs looking, as always, flawless.

Alice was dressed in a navy blue knit jersey dress that had cap sleeves with a slight v-neck. It reached to just past her knees and she wore the same shoes that had appeared black, but now that I looked were actually navy blue. She wore her hair down and had light, natural make up.

Rosalie wore a long sleeved burgundy silk (I will never understand her and silk!) blouse with black pants that had burgundy pinstripes, and shoes that were surprisingly, burgundy flats. Normally, she always wears heels and she doesn't need too. I mean come on! She's the tallest out of all of us! Her hair was also down and she wore makeup similar to Alice's and mine. She was, however wearing her black-rimmed Chanel glasses, which showed me she meant business. She didn't actually need to wear glasses, but bought a pair for important meetings such as this.

We all gathered our purses and laptop cases before solemnly making our way to my black Mercedes and seating ourselves inside. We drove in silence to our office. I waved my pass, and we sailed through security before heading to the head building.

We headed to conference room eighteen and sat, awaiting the arrival of the heads of our biggest rival…Solar Publishing.

After an hour (9:00 am sharp!) the intercom buzzed and the voice of our secretary Lauren came over.

"Alice, Rosalie, and Bella? The gentlemen from Solar are here to see you."

Rose pressed the return button.

"Alright, Lauren send them down to see us!"

"Yes ma'am, I'm sending them now. And…may I tell you something?"

She sighed and consented.

"Ahh…kick their asses…_Ms. _Hale."

"Will do, Lauren!"

We sat there in silence waiting for the men to arrive. Alice smirked. Men just melted before us, this was a done deal already.

They stepped in at ten after nine, and when light was cast onto their faces, collective gasps were heard around the room.

_**A/N- Ha ha ha! Cliffhanger. You all know who the gentlemen are, but our lovely ladies don't. Review, and I will see you in a week! (And this time I'm going to keep my promise!)**_


	8. Meetings and Clubs

Bella POV

My jaw tightened as I beheld the three men before us. What were their names? Edward Masen, Jasper Whitlock, and Emmett McCarty.

"_You?_ You're the heads of SOLAR PUBLISHING?!" I exploded, before I could stop myself.

Edward removed his jacket, before slinging it across the back of a chair, and sitting down lazily. My breath caught when I looked at him. He was in a white button down shirt with the top two buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up, gray dress pants, and a navy blue tie that was loosened. I silently berated myself for ogling him. _Come ON Bella. This is no time for your little schoolgirl crush! Snap out of it, this is your biggest business rival. CONCENTRATE! _I thought to myself.

Yet, I couldn't help it. He was the only boy I'd ever had a crush on. When he played that prank on us back in senior year, I was crushed. What the hell was I supposed to do?!

"Why, yes Bella. It would seem so seeing as we are here for your meeting with Solar Publishing." Edward replied smoothly, in his musical angel's voice.

My face-hardened and I crossed my arms stiffly with pomp and sat down jerkily.

Rosalie and Alice mirrored me and sat down, Rose on my left, Ali on my right. Jasper and Emmett then sat down, Jasper on Edward's left, Emmett on his right.

The silence sat, unbroken for a good five minutes before I whipped my bag out and started talking.

"As you gentleman are aware, this is obviously not a social meeting. We have called you here for one reason and one reason only." I brusquely explained.

"And that reason would be?" Emmett asked, trying to appear just as serious as us, but failing and grinning.

"We wish to discuss a purchase of your company. The name would remain the same of course, but it would be _A Division of Lunar Publishing Company._" I told them.

"No." Edward replied, without even consulting Emmett or Jasper.

I was shocked. He called himself a businessman? When Alice, Rose and I had meetings and we were given a proposal we never gave an answer without first discussing it together. We all know that the first rule of co-owning a company is that you never make important decisions without first consulting your co-owners.

"And your reason would be?" Alice demanded, in a manner quite unlike her usual subtlety.

Jasper looked at her harshly. "There is nothing that says we have to give you a reason for refusing your offer. However, because of our…. past circumstances with you, I suppose you deserve an answer. We have worked on building our company since our graduation from college. Solar is so close to being the top publishing company in the nation, that there is no need for us to submit to your wishes. We are not one of the weaker companies that need to accept your offer."

"But why work so hard to be the top, when you could simply sign under us, and then you would be at the top?" Rosalie purred.

Emmett had a look of lust on his face that he was trying very hard to hide, and failing miserably. "Well, uh, there's no use in giving up all our hard work. We know that if we signed under you we would be at the top, but we would not feel like it. However, if our work paid off and we made it, then not only would we be at the top, but we would feel like it and truly accept our success."

I was about to make a rude and snappy remark when Alice shot me a look and smoothly responded. "Well, gentleman, seeing as you have refused our offer, I see no need to keep you here when you must have just as much work as we do. Thank you for coming."

Edward looked surprised that we had given up so easily, but honored Alice's pointed look from him to the door.

"Goodbye ladies. Expect to see us sometime in the near future." He bid us farewell, before slipping from the room, Emmett and Jasper following him.

Once they had left, the door thudded shut with a chilling finality. Suddenly, I felt very tired and needed to relax.

"Alice, page Lauren and have her bring three bottles of water and some wet washcloths, along with a fan." I told her.

Once Lauren had brought us the requested items, I turned the fan on. Rose kicked off her shoes and lay back on the table, pressing the wet washcloth to her forehead. Alice and I followed suit and the three of us lay there in silence, enjoying the cool air.

"Ugh. Can any of you remember the last time we went out dancing?" I muttered.

"No, I can't. We've been so damn busy with work that we haven't gone out for the last eight months." Alice responded glumly.

"Let's get a couple of hours work done and then go home at three. Tonight- we're going for dinner and dancing." I commanded.

Rosalie grinned. "Bella I think Alice and I are having an influence on you." She was right, I used to have to be dragged out of the house to get me to go to clubs with them.

"Oh shut up. Don't rub it in. Let's get to work so that we can get out of here." I ordered.

We reluctantly put our shoes back on and left the room to our offices, determined to get some work done. It seemed like three o' clock would never come, but the second the clock in my office chimed three; I grabbed my bag and was out, stopping only to lock the door behind me. Alice was right behind me, and we had only to stop and grab Rose from her office before saying goodbye to Lauren.

Once home, we decided on a plan of action. We would take turns showering, while the other two relaxed. At six thirty on the dot we would take off for dinner and then off for several hours of club hopping.

"Ready? One, two three BREAK!" I shouted before running to the stairs, and falling down.

"Really, Bella? You should leave the yelling to Rose and the running to me. And you sounded like a football player just now." Alice smirked before darting ahead of me and going to take a shower.

"Oh shut up you tiny pixie!" I shouted, and could hear her laughter echoing all the way downstairs.

In thirty minutes she was downstairs and sitting on the couch. I had to blink from her…. well, there was no other word to describe it but _glow_. Alice had always been pale, but there was a luminous sheen to her skin that seemed to come from within.

She had flat ironed her hair and applied heavy eye makeup, leaving her cheeks and lips neutral. She was dressed in a short dress that had a scoop neck and sleeves that were more like ruffles just brushing the top of her shoulders. It was a rich cobalt blue color, and she had on matching stilettos that showed off her perfect French pedicure.

Rose did not dart to the shower, but rather strolled to the stairs, winked, and disappeared to take a shower.

"Jeez Rose," I muttered to myself, trying not to laugh.

Once _she _had finished, she appeared at the top of the stairs, struck a sultry pose before breaking out laughing, and descended the stairs. "God Rose, someone's going to walk up to you and ask 'How much?' ". I warned her.

Her dress looked more like a shirt. It was black, strapless; the hem fell just under her butt, and was tight in every spot. She was wearing her shimmering diamond pendant necklace that accented her silver stilettos.

"Why is it I never feel like I can keep up with you two?" I complained.

"Oh silly Bella. I'm sure you've got something in your closet that would look good on you." Alice rolled her eyes at my dramatization.

I descended the stairs, feeling ridiculous. I had worn the only dress I had that even came _close_ to matching Alice and Rose's attire. It was a rich crimson color with a halter neck, and reached to mid thigh. I had accessorized with a pair of gold heels that weren't quite as high as Alice and Rose's and a pair of gold drop earrings.

They stopped their conversation, and looked at me. "Holy crap Bella. You're going to have all of the guys at the club drooling over you." Rose exclaimed.

"You guys look way hotter." I mumbled, feeling self-conscious.

"Let's stop arguing over who looks hottest, because we all do, and LET'S HIT IT!" Alice shrieked, her voice still sounding like chimes and leapt towards the door.


	9. Not Just Coincidence

**_Next chapter has finally arrived! This chapter I'm giving a shoutout to teamhybrid who left me 8 wonderful reviews last night, and finally put my mind back on track.  
Hope you all enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing, you should already know that._**

BPOV

During the 20 minute drive into Seattle, we discussed what clubs we were planning on stopping in at tonight.

"We should go to that new one that opened up. Oh, what's it called?" Alice bit her lip trying to remember.

"Eternity? Isn't that the one you're thinking of?" I broke in to the conversation, trying to be helpful.

She snapped her fingers and grinned. "Bella you're a genius. Thank you!" The car fell silent on the rest of the way to Pluto's_**. (A/N- If you've never heard of Pluto's,  
it's this bistro like place on the west coast, and you go in, and there's five different stations, and you can pick and choose what you want. Their salads are so insanely good, it's not even funny. Okay, back to the story.)**_

We arrived and parked our car. Alice and I started to hurry inside, but Rose grabbed our arms and made us loll behind, slowly making our way toward the entrance. We could hear three guys across the street whistling and catcalling who then proceeded to cross and come into the parking lot. They walked right in front of us, forcing us to halt. They stood so that one of them was standing in front of each of smelled like alcohol, and it was revolting. I enjoyed the occasional margarita or martini, or maybe even a shot of vodka now and then, but I could tell they'd been drinking hard liquor in large quantaties, and the smell was as digusting as an open sewer, because it was combined with the odious reek of vomit.

The guy in front of Rose grinned at her, trying to look seductive. "So babe, what's your name?" He asked her, and she visibly flinched from his alcohol and vomit breath.

She forced a grin onto her face. "I'm Lily." She told him, using her middle name.

"Pretty name for a pretty girl." He leered at her chest, not even attempting to hide his lust. "How much for a blowjob?"

The tentative grin on her face changed to rage in the span of two seconds. "Excuse me? You damn pathetic excuse for a human being!" She hissed, furious.

He grabbed her wrists and pinned them at the sides, trapping her. His two cronies did the same with Alice and I. The three of them then proceeded, in unison, to give us all the most revolting and disgusting kisses we'd ever had the misfortune to experience. I did nothing to encourage him further, kept my eyes open, and my back stiff, and I could tell that Rose and Alice were doing the same.

EmPOV

Work had been so stressing that past week that we decided on going out club hopping after getting dinner. We were in my Jeep, driving down the road to a chinese take out place, when we passed one of my favorite places to eat, Pluto's.

"Edward can we-" I was cut off.

"No Emmett, you chose last time and now it's Jasper's turn."

However, we could see a group of people standing near the edge of the parking lot, not moving.

"Emmett pull over to the side of the road." Jasper commanded me, his voice suddenly tense.

I didn't question him, but obeyed and pulled over onto the left side of the street, where Pluto's sat on the corner. No sooner had I put the car in brake, then Jasper leaped out and started furiously making his way toward the group of people. Edward and I looked at each other, shrugged, and followed suit. When I had made it close enough to the group of people, I was the next to follow Jasper into being enraged.

Standing in the parking lot, were Alice, Bella, and Rosalie, trapped by the disgusting leeches forcing kisses out of them. I pushed my sleeve up, prepared to beat the hell out of the guy that had his mouth on Rosalie, but before I could, something happened.

RPOV

I was enraged, disgusted, and wanted to cry, but did not do so. If I could just put up with this, they would eventually leave us alone and walk away. I had my eyes open, and out of my peripheral vision was desperately searching for a diversion or means or escape. One presented itself in the form of a six foot two, muscular and curly haired Emmett McCarty. My shock didn't register, I recognized him as the best way to free myself. Luckily, the disgusting being latched to my mouth had loosened his grip. I wrenched my hands up, stomped on his foot, spat in his face, and fled towards Emmett.

The thing yelled at me, as though I was a robot to do his bidding. I ignored him and as I neared Emmett, called as though suprised, "Emmy!" I halted abruptly when I reached him, and whispered.

"You better catch me or you will be unable to have children later in life."

He caught me when I leaped up into his arms. Ignoring the fact that he would probably hate what I was going to do, I locked my arms around his neck, and pulled his face down to mine. Our lips met in a searing kiss that immediately made me glad I wasn't standing, or I would have fallen. The knot in my stomach loosened, knowing I was safe, because if the leech thought I was Emmett's girlfriend, he would've been smart to flee so that Emmett didn't beat the crap out of him.

EmPOV I could not believe what was happening. Rosalie had fled from the leech, ran towards me, and leaped into my arms. What happened next, I was completely unprepared for. She put her arms around my neck, and pulled my face down to meet hers. Her lips met mine, and I swear, the world must have halted. The asshole kissing her had had vomit and alcohol breath that unfortunately had transferred to her. However, I managed to ignore that fact.

I was standing in Pluto's parking lot, for all the world to see, with Rosalie Hale in my arms, giving me one of the best kisses I'd ever had in my life. I could smell her exotic perfume, feel her flawless skin. This moment was going to stay with me until the day I died.

EPOV

As amazed as I was at what was unfolding before us, I had to get to Bella. She was looking at me frantically, pleading with her eyes. I was thinking as hard as I could, but nothing was coming to me. In a split second it hit me. I took a minute or so to assess how best to preform my idea. I was careful to note that the leech had his eyes closed, in apparent ecstasy. Yeah, well sorry asshole, your unwilling princess is going to have to go now. I crept over silently and stood not behind him, but behind my beautiful Bella. I counted to three, and then grabbed Bella around the waist, swept her feet up, and, knowing how much this would hurt, swung my left foot up between his legs. He hissed in pain, and fell to the ground.

BPOV

Finally, that disgusting piece of crap was off of me. I was so embaressed, knowing that Edward could probably smell the alcohol and vomit breath I now had. He looked down at me, with a crooked smile on his face.

"Are you all right Bella?" He asked me, his angel's voice lilting.

"I'm fine. Thank you." I replied, trying to soften the brusque tone of my voice.

I turned my head so it was laying against his shoulder and my face was buried in his neck. I could smell hints of a heady cologne. Whatever it was, it was making me want to grab him and suck his face off. Oh great, now I'm acting like a PMSing teenage girl.

"You know, you can put me down now." I pointed out akwardly.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I want to put you down." He answered, the smile changing to a smirk.

I blushed and shut my eyes. He was now over by our car, waiting for the Emmett and Rose to stop making out, and Jasper to free Alice.

JPOV

I halted in my pursuit of the asshole trapping Alice when Rosalie had fled. None of us were speaking, none of us were moving. Edward, Bella, Alice and I were just staring in blank shock at the scene before us.

I snapped my mind back to reality and snuck up behind the thing holding Alice. I slipped my arms around his neck. He froze upon feeling my icy hands.

"You have exactly 2 seconds to let go of her, or I will hunt you down and kill you." I hissed into his ear.

He shoved Alice away from him, and she fell, crying out as she hit the pavement. "Whatever, she's just another bitch."

As hard as it was for me to ignore what he had just said, I managed to, and focused on helping Alice up.

"Are you hurt?" I asked her softly.

She did not respond, but instead threw herself into my chest and locked her arms around my waist.

"Thank you so much Jasper." She whispered.

I carefully hugged her back, not knowing how she would respond.

She shrieked loudly, and I pulled back immediately.

"I'm so sorry, I-"

"No it's not you, I think I twisted my ankle when I hit the ground." She explained, grimacing in pain.

"Alright you two teenagers, let's go. We need to make a trip to the hospital." I yelled at the still kissing Emmett and Rosalie.

They heard me, and broke apart. Emmett had a dazed look on his face, and Rosalie's cheeks had turned a bright scarlet red.

I swept Alice up, and made my way towards the car she gestured at.

"Bella, you come with me. Edward, Emmett and Rosalie, you can ride in Emmett's jeep." I commanded.

We all got into the cars I had indicated. Bella laughed as I backed the car up and began driving towards the hospital.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Isn't it kind of strange how the six of us keep having run ins? I'm starting to think it can't be just coincidence." She explained.

I pondered that thought as we drove in silence, repeating her words over and over again in my head.

BPOV

We made it to the hospital, and had Alice's ankle checked. Luckily it wasn't anything serious, she'd just twisted it. The doctor proclaimed her good to go, but told her to stay out of heels for a couple of weeks. Thankfully we didn't have to go home, because Alice, being the shopaholic she is, almost always had 2 or so extra pairs of shoes in each of our cars. One of the pairs in mine just so happened to be a pair of peep toe flats that were the same shade of blue as her dress. When we left the hospital, Jasper was driving, and I was in the passenger side seat, we'd left Alice in the back by herself so that she could rest her ankle for a bit.

"YES!" She exclaimed.

I looked back at her and laughed, she was wiggling her toes in happiness at having her flats on.

"So...back to Pluto's for dinner?" Jasper asked cautiously.

I considered it for a moment. We didn't know if those three assholes were still there, but I highly doubted it.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Alice cut in. "You guys can go in first, so we can have 5 or so minutes to talk in the car."

Jasper chuckled softly at her exuberance. This made me remember why they were such a cute couple in high school. His chill attitude balanced her hyperness. Not to mention that Rose and I thought it was adorable that he had to pick her up so that they could kiss.

We arrived back at Pluto's and parked the two cars next to each other.

"Go ahead Jasper, we'll be in soon." Alice told him.

"As my lady commands." He intoned dramatically, and swept the door shut after himself.

Alice giggled, her pale face gaining a bit of color. There was a knock at the window, making me shriek.

Through the glass we could see Rose. I laid a hand on my chest to stop my heart from pounding, and let her in. She slid gracefully into the driver's seat, shut the door,  
and locked it.

RPOV

"So, do you think we should stay and have dinner with them?" I asked them earnestly, hoping they would say yes. Something had clicked in my brain when Emmett caught me. I may be starting to forgive them.

"Oooohh, somebody's loving Emmett!" Bella teased me.

I swatted at her playfully. "Yeah well, Ms. I-enjoyed-snuggling-up-to-Edward." I shot back.

Alice grinned. "That man is gorgeous."

"Yeah, Edward is." Bella agreed.

"No, I meant Jasper!" She bantered.

I cut them off before we wasted anymore time. "So that would be a yes on staying and having dinner and going dancing with them?"

There was an automatic yes in unison from both of them.

"Well then ladies, let's commence." Bella started to get out of the car.

"Nuh-uh, not so fast." Alice held her back.

I popped three pieces of gum out of the glove compartment and distributed them. We then proceeded to touch up our hair, straighten our dresses, and generally clean ourselves up.

"Let's do this." Alice smirked, and we strutted inside,

EPOV

We were sitting down at a large round table in the back of the dining room when the three of them walked in. My breath caught as I looked at Bella. Her hair looked incredible, and the crimson dress she was wearing set off her delicate tan to advantage. She walked with a slight sway, and the air about her seemed to hold that certain supermodel attitude "I'm so gorgeous and I know you can't take your eyes off me, can you?"

When they reached us, we stood up to go get our food. Bella and Jasper went towards the salad station, while the rest of us went for the meat and sides. Ten minutes later, we were all sitting down. Bella's choice of meal confused me. Jasper was a vegetarian, but I didn't know why Bella wasn't eating meat.

"Bella are you a vegetarian?" I asked her.

She looked up from cutting a cherry tomato in half. "No, I'm not."

"Well, then why-" I shut up as the answer hit me. She wasn't eating meat because she though she needed to lose weight. I scoffed inwardly, knowing that this was further from the truth than anything. I actually prefered girls who had curves, not jutting angles and being able to count their ribcages.

We made light conversation as while we ate. Alice and Emmett were practically bouncing in their seats talking about Waterworld and pogo sticks. They're both children at heart, how amusing. On my other side, Bella and Jasper were comparing where they'd traveled and what monuments they'd seen. Rosalie asked me a question about how life had been since high school, and that got us talking.

Alice pulled out her iPhone, and cleared her throat. "If we're going to go to Eternity, we should leave now, before the line gets too long." She announced.

"Wait, Eternity the new club?" I asked her.

"That would be the one."

"But it takes forever to get in!"

She winked at me, and smirked. "Yeah, it takes forever to get in if you don't have connections like I do."

_**A/N- Realized that I cut the chapter off at an awkward part, so added a bit more. Hope you all like it, and I'll be updating either Saturday, or next week. Review review!**_


	10. Nothing but Us

**Disclaimer- It's not mine folks!**

After we had finished eating and the boys paid for us (they insisted), we made our way outside and into the parking lot. The sun was just beginning to sink on the horizon, casting the sky aflame with a brilliant conglomeration of colors. Alice gave Edward easy to understand directions from Pluto's to Eternity, and the six of us split. Alice, Rose, and I went to my little blue Miata, and the boys to a brown Jeep.

Rose slid slowly into the driver's seat of the car before I nudged her gently. "Rose, it's my car."

She shook her head, seeming to come out of a trance. "Sorry, I'm daydreaming. I'm still getting over the fact that I kissed _Emmett McCarty, _the same boy who I wanted to kill for cutting my braids off when we were in sixth grade."

Alice laughed. "I guess you've had a change of heart, haven't you?"

Rose had a dreamy look still on her face. "Ooooh, I think she's smitten!" I winked at her slyly.

Now, Rose didn't get embarrassed very easily, but when she did it was blatantly obvious. The tips of her ears turned bright red and the corner of her mouth twitched. "Yup, she's down for the count." Alice confirmed, grinning.

"Hey, cut it out! Just because I kissed the guy ONCE means nothing. And it wasn't even that good of a kiss. I only did it to escape from that disgusting sewer rat."

"Yeah, suuuuuuuuuuuure. I could tell by how tightly your arms were around his neck that you weren't enjoying at all." Alice teased her.

"Oh whatever. Look, we need to go if we ever want to get to the club."

"You just want to avoid further discussion. But mark my words; we will get more out of you. If not tonight, then tomorrow morning while we're at home." I promised her.

I got into the driver's seat, Rose next to me in the passenger seat, and Alice behind Rose. "Bella please put the top up. I cannot let Jasper see me with my hair a mess, which is what it will be if we drive all the way there without it up. "

I rolled my eyes, and obeyed her commands. Within two minutes, we were on the interstate, headed towards the city's hottest new club. As there was no parking available, we spotted the guy's Jeep about 4 blocks away and parked behind it. We rejoined them, and made light talk.

"Alice, how the hell are we going to get in? This line stretches all the way around the corner!" Emmett exclaimed.

"You see, my father knows the manager of Eternity and Daddy was able to get a favor out of Leo. Guaranteed entrance on the opening night. I'm just that amazing, I know."

She concluded, beaming. How on earth is it that girl had her father wrapped around her little finger? I could never get anything out of Charlie!

"So what are we going to do, walk up there and tell them to let us in?" Jasper questioned.

Alice winked. "Not quite. Follow me everyone." We made our way to the entrance, and cut in front of several people who automatically complained.

"Miss, I'm afraid you're going to have to exit and make your way to the back of the line." One of the bouncers told her.

She waved her hand. "I'm a guest of Leo's. And so are these five with me."

His demeaning attitude changed instantly, and became polite and respectful. "Miss Brandon? Yes, Leo mentioned you'd be coming with some guests." He unclipped the velvet rope and ushered us inside. There were several yells from outside.

"What the hell?" "Why do they get in?" "I've been waiting for the last four hours!"

No one else in our little group paid any attention to the yells, so I followed their examples and did the same. Inside, the dance floor was already filled with people, all of whom were dancing like professionals. The floor it was on was clear, with amazing colored lights being projected up from below, so it lit up in sequences. The music was being played from some hidden high quality sound system, and it was dim. The brightest thing in the room was the dance floor, which was making my eyes hurt from staring at it.

"So ladies, drinks or dancing first?" Edward inquired smoothly, and I felt my knees turning to Jell-O. Damn him, why does everything he says always come out sounding attractive?

"What makes you think I'm dancing with you?" I retorted sarcastically.

"Oh, nothing but that Alice seems to be already out there with Jasper and the same for Rosalie and Emmett. Dance with me, Bella."

I shook my head stubbornly. "I can't dance worth a crap, and I don't want to step on your foot."

I could hear Alice shrieking for me to get out there, with threats of the longest makeover of my life if I didn't. I was scared, knowing she'd follow through on her threat, so I sighed, and threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Fine. But only because Alice is threatening to give me a makeover if I don't."

He laughed softly, and proffered his hand. I ignored it and brushed past him, looking back. There was a stunned look on his face.

"Are you coming or not?" I asked, laughing.

He shook his head in disbelief, and came after me, ignoring my refusal of his hand. He grabbed it and pulled me into the middle of a throng of people. A new song came on, one of my favorites.

"_Black dress, with the tights underneath._

_I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth._

_And she's an actress, but she ain't got no need._

_She's got money from her parents in a trust fund back East."_

I smirked to myself; this was the one song I could dance decently to, after practicing for so long. My heart stopped when I felt arms grab me and pull me against a warm, tall body. Of, course, Edward would.

I didn't generally like to dirty dance, but I figured that hey, why not shock him. I began moving my hips on his, grinding to the rhythm of the song. He put his hands on my hips, and I reached up and held my arms behind his neck, so that I was leaning against his chest while dancing. The music slid over me like liquid, it seemed as though there was no one who existed but Edward and I, dancing together in perfect sync.

I broke out of my reverie upon hearing a wolf whistle and a catcall. I turned my head, and saw that Emmett had been the one who whistled.

"Damn, Bella! Work it!" Alice called.

I glanced at her, and winked. She laughed, and Jasper, sitting next to her with a drink in his hand, had a puzzled expression on his face.

After several hours of dancing, it was well after midnight, and I was about to pass out. I found Alice and told her I wanted to leave. Together, we went searching for Rose. Finding her sitting on Emmett's lap in a dim corner, kissing him like there was no tomorrow, with virtually no space between them.

We yanked her away from him, and I grinned apologetically. "Sorry Emmett, we're leaving. Let Jasper and Edward know."

He grimaced, but promised to pass the message along.

We stepped outside into the cool night, the breeze a welcome reprieve after the stifling heat of having so many bodies compacted into such a small area.

I sighed to myself. "Best night in a while by far." I declared.

Alice nodded her head, and hiccupped. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Jasper has got to be the best dancer."

I shook my head. "No, that's not possible. Edward is."

Rosalie cut in, slurring her words slightly. "Oh come on, Emmett's more than an amazing dancer, he's also a- "

I cut her off before she could finish. "So, tomorrow's Tuesday, right? Ah damn. I don't want to go to work.

"Then let's not. They can get along fine without us for one day."

We got into my car, and headed homewards with the top down, letting our hair blow in the wind, each of our heads filled with thoughts of a certain guy. Alice thinking of a tall soft-spoken blonde with a Southern accent, Rose of a big teddy bear with brown eyes that constantly twinkled with mischief, and as for me…well, there wasn't room for any thoughts in my head but one Greek god made human.

**A/N- Okay, so I'm having writers block. Does anyone have any ideas for me on where I can take the story next? How was the club? I tried to make it good. Expect an update if not next week, than by no later than Halloween :)**

**Love from,**

**Lady Josephynne**


End file.
